


Lonely Hearts Club

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Daehyun is a sex worker





	1. Chapter 1

January to December

do you want to be a member?

Youngjae thinks he wants to be a member.

He says that school grabs him by his collar and spits in his face on the daily. 

In other words, he's stressed.

Those pent-up feelings he locked away somewhere inside...he needs someone to take care of it for him.

He's scared, though. 

He's a cherry boy, after all.

His familiarity with sex is about the same as a five year old's.

So that's why he's laying here on his back

at some fancy love hotel with some male sex worker 

and letting him leave wet kisses all over his body.

"I can touch you here, right...?"

"Please."

\---

Youngjae stands in front of a cathouse, card in hand.

No, not a house for cats, but a house for prostitution.

It's called "Lonely Hearts Club". It's a place where lonely hearts can set those pent-up  
feelings free. 

A perfect place for Youngjae.

It's not like he doesn't want to be here. He would be lying. 

It's just that one of his friends recommended him this place. And this friend has never been here before.

"Youngjae-ah, take this."

"Lonely...hearts club?"

"It's a prostitution house."

"Why are you giving me this-"

"Because you need to let loose and live life a little."

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Nope!"

Youngjae shudders at the flashback to the conversation and has another flashback to the conversation last night with one of the sex workers:

"Am I speaking to Yoo Youngjae?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good! This is Daehyun. I'm calling to ask if we're still on for tomorrow at noon."

"Yes....but what exactly will we do?"

The voice on the other line chuckled.

"You're so cute, Youngjae. First we'll go out shopping and spend the day together, then I'll take you to a love hotel and then I'll fuck you. Sounds exciting, right?"

Youngjae wanted to drop dead.

He checks his watch.

11:50 am.

He sighs before walking through the baby pink doors of the Lonely Hearts Club.

He's greeted by a young man at the reception desk.

"How may I help you today?" The man smiles at him.

"Hi...yes...I'm looking for a...Daehyun?" Youngjae's voice trails off.

"Ooh, are you his new customer?" The man has a twinkle in his eyes, "He's been talking about you all week. He'll treat you good, promise."

Youngjae tenses up a little, "I sure hope so."

"Hold on, I'll go get him for you," the man pushes himself up from his desk and leaves the room.

Youngjae's heart drops a different man walks into the room a few moments later.

He's a pretty boy.

"Yoo Youngjae-ssi?" The man asks, brushing his bangs to the side.

"Yes," Youngjae says, and the man gasps as they make eye contact.

"You're prettier than I thought you'd be."

Youngjae flushes, "Thank you," he mumbles.

The man grabs Youngjae's hand and pulls him into a hug, "Don't be shy, I don't bite just yet, he teases, "I'm Daehyun, if you didn't know."

"I-I know."

"It's very nice to meet you," Daehyun whispers into Youngjae's neck.

"I..."

Daehyun releases him from his grip. It's time to get serious.

"Here are some things you need to remember:

Rule one: keep your nails short. This isn't a rule, just a preference. I'll let you scratch me, but if you draw blood, I will pass out.

Rule two: no falling in love. As awkward as this sounds, please don't fall in love with me. 

Rule three: I'm all here for your kinks and fetishes until it gets gross.

You absolutely must follow these rules, Okay?"

Youngjae nods slowly, "I understand."

Daehyun's face lights up again, "Then let's have fun, yeah?"

Don't fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me about yourself, Daehyun-ah."

"Me?"

The words "don't fall in love" linger in Youngjae's mind.

Daehyun stops in his tracks, "You want to know about me?"

Youngjae nods.

"Nobody's asked about me before."

"Don't get emotional on me now," Youngjae teases in an awkward way.

Daehyun taps his chin with his fingers. "Well...

My family name is Jung. I'm from Busan. If you'd like me to speak in the dialect, I can. My birthday is June 28th. I'm a sophomore in college. I major in music and visual arts. I hate it there. People used to look up to me because I'm pretty. I quit smoking a month ago. I've been working at Lonely Hearts for a year now. I like it here-"

"What made you want to do sex work?" Youngjae asks?

Daehyun squints at being interrupted.

"Was that too personal?" Youngjae asks in a small voice.

"Nah, you just cut me off."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. And to answer your question," Daehyun leans in real close to Youngjae's ear:

"I threw away my pride for the money."

He bites down on his ear 

and Youngjae gasps.

"You're so cute, Youngjae-ah," Daehyun coos, "I can't wait to hear those cute little noises later."

"Cute...little...noises?" 

Daehyun nods and pulls away. He's moving too fast for Youngjae to keep up.

He loves it.

"I want to take you out to this pizza place, then we can go to the hotel. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Youngjae says, still red in the face.

Don't fall in love.

\---

"You're not going to go into a food coma, are you?" Youngjae asks, gently kicking Daehyun on the other side of the booth.

"I feel like I'm about to die," Daehyun whines, "Why didn't you stop me from eating the whole thing?"

Youngjae chuckles.

He had ordered a pizza for them to share. That was the original plan. Daehyun ordered a pizza for himself and ate the whole thing.

Daehyun regrets it.

Youngjae thinks it's cute.

Don't fall in love.

"Would you like me to carry you to the hotel?" Youngjae asks in a mocking tone as he's digging into his wallet to find his credit card.

"No, I'm heavy."

Youngjae thinks he's gotten comfortable with Daehyun. 

Daehyun wants him to be comfortable anyway before he fucks him until he can't walk right for days-

"And pick your head up from the table," Youngjae nags, "There's grease on the table."

"Are you my mom now?" Daehyun asks, lifting his head up from the table.

"No, I just don't want your hair to get grease in it. Excuse me, miss?" He catches the attention of a waitress so he can pay for his order. The waitress rushes over to them and bows.

"Thank you," she says in a shy tone, taking Youngjae's card, "I hope this isn't too weird to ask....but are you two dating? My co-worker thinks you two look cute together."

Youngjae nearly snaps his neck to face Daehyun 

and Daehyun chokes on his spit.

Don't fall in love.

The waitress covers her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Yeah, we've been together for a few months," Daehyun says.

Youngjae wants to drop dead.

"You two are so cute," the waitress says, "Good luck on your relationship," she bows before rushing over to the register.

Before Youngjae can say anything, Daehyun reaches across the table and puts his finger to his mouth.

"I'm having fun," he says.

Youngjae just stares. He's going to die.

Don't fall in love.

The waitress comes back a few minutes later with Youngjae's card, "Here you are."

"Th-thank you," he stutters, causing the waitress to laugh again.

"It's no problem. Have a good one," she bows.

\---

"Daehyun, what the hell?" Youngjae says, walking behind Daehyun to the hotel.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? I thought she'd knock a few dollars off our check if I told her we were dating," Daehyun says smugly.

"She didn't. She probably would've lost her job."

"You're no fun, Youngjae-ah," Daehyun pouts.

"All my friends say that I'm fun," Youngjae snorts, "Want me to take you shopping before we go to the hotel?"

Daehyun turns around to face him, "Huh?"

"Shopping," Youngjae repeats, "I kind of want to spoil you."

"No," Daehyun says, "I'm the one who should be spoiling you. I was supposed to pay for the pizza, but you paid for it."

"You want to spoil me?" 

"Absolutely. There's this cute lingerie set I saw the other day. I just thought about it, and I want to buy it for you."

Youngjae flushes, "Lingerie?"

"Uh-huh," Daehyun nods, "The thigh highs had garters on them and the garters had little ribbons on them...you'd look cute in them."

Don't fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Daehyun had dragged Youngjae (not really against his will) to a lingerie store. It smelled like roses and Youngjae's face was red the whole time. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

The cashier even said that the panties he picked out where "cute" and they "suit him".

"Don't keel over on me, Youngjae-ah," Daehyun teases.

Youngjae grunts in response, peeking inside the bag with the newly purchased lingerie set inside.

He bites down on his lip. 

Don't fall in love.

"Are you ready for the hotel?" Daehyun asks.

Youngjae hesitantly nods.

"Don't bite your lip so hard," Daehyun says, "they'll get chapped."

Daehyun senses Youngjae's nervousness. He's been noticing it the whole date.

"Hey, Youngjae-ah?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? The hooking up, I mean."

"What makes you think I don't want to?"

"Because you look nervous."

"I'm only nervous because I'm..." Youngjae's voice trails off.

"You're...?"

"I'm..."

"We don't have all day, Youngjae-"

"I'm a cherry boy," Youngjae blurts out.

A male who has no experience in sexual activities whatsoever.

Daehyun sucks his lips in to keep himself from laughing.

"You can laugh," Youngjae says, embarrassment in his voice as if he was about to cry.

Daehyun shakes his head, tears pooling up in his eyes.

Was it really that funny?

Youngjae's waiting for him to laugh.

He never does.

Daehyun wipes the tears from his eyes and sighs, "You're so cute, Youngjae-ah. Being a cherry boy isn't embarrassing or anything."

"But I'm twenty three-"

"And?" Daehyun grabs him by his shoulders, "I'm serious though, do you really want to do this?"

Youngjae just stares at him.

"Please answer me. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do-"

Youngjae takes a deep breath before simply replying "Yes".

The serious look on Daehyun's face disappears as his face scrunches up into a grin, "Then let's go!"

\---

Daehyun and Youngjae are approaching the hotel.

Youngjae feels sick to his stomach. Not in a bad way, but he's nervous and Daehyun knows it.

He read somewhere that the first time having sex usually hurts.

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Yeah?"

"Does...does sex hurt?"

"Nah," Daehyun chuckles, "unless you want it to hurt."

"No, I don't want it to hurt."

"You're adorable, Youngjae-ah," Daehyun chuckles again, "Now let's go in, it's getting cold."

The two walk into the revolving doors of the love hotel. 

Youngjae really didn't think he'd get this far.

The old woman at the front desk is adorable.

"Welcome," she stands from her seat and bows, "How can I help you today?"

"We'd like a-" Youngjae starts to say before Daehyun cuts him off,

"Yes, we'd like one of your highest quality rooms. Please."

The woman's mouth makes a tiny "o" shape, "Kids these days have some expensive tastes..." She glances at the set of key cards behind her. 

"The penthouse just so happens to be available, if you'd like that," she reaches for the key card to the penthouse.

"Youngjae-ah, you want that one?" Daehyun asks.

"I'm down with whatever," Youngjae replies, pulling out his wallet.

"We'll take that one."

The woman smiles and hands Daehyun the keycard, "Put the wallet away, honey. You pay when you leave."

"Oh. Really?"

The woman nods, "elevator's to your left and the doors lock by themselves. Have fun and stay safe, you crazy kids."

Don't fall in love.

\---

One elevator ride and one petty argument over who should tip the lady at the front desk later, the two reach the penthouse.

Daehyun threatened to gouge Youngjae's eyes out if he didn't get to swipe the key card. So Daehyun swipes the key card and opens the door to their hotel.

It's a fancy room with minimalist furniture. The bed takes up a lot of space.

Daehyun can't wait to fuck Youngjae on that bed until he's begging for mercy-

"It's pretty," Youngjae says, snapping Daehyun out of his fantasies.

"Get yourself situated," Daehyun says, hanging Youngjae the bag of lingerie, "We have things to discuss."

"But where's your lingerie?"

Daehyun grins, "I wore mine underneath my sweater," he lifts up his sweater to reveal that he was indeed wearing a lingerie bodysuit underneath.

It's a cream color with ribbons at the hips. It seems to hug him in all the right places.

Youngjae is going to die.

Don't fall in love.

"Don't just stand there and stare," Daehyun huffs, "Go get changed. Those panties are so cute."

"Right," Youngjae says, voice uneasy, and makes his way to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

He takes out the bralette first. It's sky blue and lacy.

He takes a deep breath before taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He's actually gaining weight. 

He hopes that Daehyun won't draw too much attention to it.

He puts the bralette on, having no idea how to connect the clasps in place. You could see his nipples through the bralette.

He winces.

"You okay in there?" Daehyun asks from outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Youngjae replies, stepping out of his jeans.

He takes the panties and the garterbelt out of the bag.

"Wait, Daehyun, come help me put these on," Youngjae says

and Daehyun wastes no time barging into the bathroom.

He lets out a small gasp as he eyes Youngjae's figure, "Your stomach is the cutest."

"It's not supposed to be," Youngjae says, "Help me put these on."

"Soft tummies are the greatest thing of all time," Daehyun as he connects the clasps of his bralette, causing Youngjae to suck in a breath.

"You okay?" Daehyun says, loosening the straps of the garter.

"I'm fine," Youngjae repeats.

"If you say so. Take off your boxers."

"Why?"

"So I can put on your panties...?"

Youngjae flushes, "I can put on the panties myself. Just help me with the garter."

"Alrighty."

"I'm asking you to turn around."

"Oh, well uh," Daehyun spins on the heels of his feet, back facing Youngjae's.

Youngjae hesitantly steps out of his boxers, staring at his dick.

He's not hard just yet.

He looks up at Daehyun. His exposed back is beautiful. There's a constellation of beauty marks on it. 

Not to mention his ass looks soft. Youngjae wants to reach out and grab it. But he can do that all he wants later.

Youngjae sighs before stepping into the lacy panties and pulls them up on his waist.

The cashier was right. They do look cute on him.

"You can turn around now," Youngjae says quietly 

and Daehyun spins back around on his heel to face Youngjae.

"The cashier was right," Youngjae says, handing Daehyun the garter, "These do look cute."

"I buy stuff from there all the time," Daehyun says, "The cashiers know what they're talking about. Put the thigh highs on for me."

Youngjae sits on the toilet and pulls up his stockings. They're going to leave marks on his thighs.

"You're not going to fuck me in the bathroom, are you?" Youngjae asks.

"I'll try not to," Daehyun says, "You can actually put on the garter yourself."

Youngjae stands to his feet and pulls the garter up on his waist.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Daehyun teases, "Look at yourself. You're stunning."

Youngjae looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He does look stunning.

He's getting a little antsy.

Don't fall in love.

"Let's go," Daehyun says, guiding Youngjae back to the bed, "We need to talk about kinks."

"O-okay," Youngjae follows.

"So," Daehyun throws himself on the bed, "What're you into?"

"I haven't....had sex remember?" Youngjae says in a small voice.

"Ah," Daehyun taps his chin with his finger, "Do you watch porn?"

"Sometimes."

"What kind of porn?"

"Hentai..."

"What'd they do in it?"

"Well...the girl was on top, and I was really into that. She called her partner a bitch and was really aggressive."

Daehyun raises his eyebrows, "So you're into dominant partners?"

Youngjae nods, fiddling with the ribbons on his garter.

"I never thought a cherry boy like you could be so dirty," he teases, "Anything else?"

"Oral..."

"Giving or receiving?"

"Both."

"Hmm. Since I'll be on top tonight, I'll give it to you. Will that be okay?"

God, yes.

Don't fall in love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Youngjae-ah, are you ready?"

Youngjae gulps and nods. 

He's been dreaming about this for years.

Somewhat.

Daehyun gently pushes Youngjae onto his back. He's already trembling.

"I haven't even touched you yet," Daehyun chuckles.

"I'm anticipating," Youngjae says in a small voice.

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer," Daehyun says before going down on Youngjae

pressing his lips on his. 

Youngjae wraps his arms around Daehyun and holds on for dear life, as if they're about to jump out of a plane.

Daehyun slips his tongue in. Youngjae's feeling things he's never felt before.

Pleasure.

Lust.

Love.

Don't fall in love.

Youngjae's making noises he's never made before.

Moans.

Soft grunts.

Whines.

Don't fall in love.

Daehyun pulls back, gently nipping on Youngjae's bottom lip.

"Feel good?" Daehyun pants,

Youngjae whines as a reply.

Daehyun grins and leaves wet kisses all over Youngjae's body.

His arms, his chest, his stomach.

He sucks and nips at his skin,

Leaving a hickey here 

and there.

Daehyun nips at Youngjae's nipple through his bralette.

"Please...take it off," Youngjae whines.

Daehyun grunts and slips his hand under the bralette, gently massaging Youngjae's nipples.

Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut. He's embarrassed.

"Look at me, babe," Daehyun says in a husky tone, if that was possible, "I want you to look at me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh? Disobeying me, are you? Why's that?" 

"Feels...so good...."

"You're such a cute little cherry boy," Daehyun coos, tracing lines all over Youngjae's body, "I can touch you here, right...?"

"God, please," Youngjae begs, "Please please please, touch me there."

Daehyun touches here

and there

wandering hands traveling here 

and there.

He tugs at the waistband of Youngjae's panties, "These are cute," Daehyun says, "It's a shame that they'll be soiled."

"Soiled...?"

"Soiled," Daehyun repeats, dipping his hands into his panties, pulling out his dick.

He can feel it throb in his hands.

"You're disgusting," Daehyun's tone goes cold, hoping to fulfill Youngjae's degrading kink.

"I know," Youngjae gasps, "I'm fucking disgusti-"

He lets out a shaky, drawn out moan as Daehyun licks up and down his dick

painfully slow.

"Can you please just...please-"

"Shut up," Daehyun snaps.

Youngjae squirms, "Please...please please please."

"I miss this feeling in the back of my throat," Daehyun says before pressing his lips on the tip of Youngjae's dick.

Youngjae throws his head back, a loud cry escaping his lips.

He's disgusting. He's fucking disgusting.

Daehyun starts out agonizingly slow, sucking on the tip. 

"Faster," Youngjae begs, "Please, please go faster."

"Hmm," Daehyun hums, causing Youngjae to grip the sheets.

Daehyun eventually obeys, sucking on the tip faster.

"Tongue....please...."

Daehyun obeys.

"Harder..."

Daehyun obeys.

"Deepthroat...."

Daehyun obeys.

Youngjae wants to let those pent-up feelings go

but he can't just yet.

His dick is literally at the back of Daehyun's throat, so why can't he let them go?

He's repressing then. 

Let them go.

He can't even form sentences right now.

"I....I'm-" he cuts himself off as a scream rips through his throat."

He's bottling those pent-up feelings inside.

Now, they're boiling over. It's becoming too much.

"Too much-" Youngjae cries out,

"Too much

too much,

too much!"

The pleasure he's feeling

the lust, the love, the want,

its becoming unbearable.

He can't take it.

Tears well up in his eyes, "Too much...too much..."

Daehyun just watches Youngjae unravel himself.

Let those feelings go.

Youngjae's screams get louder and louder as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

He's high. And he won't come back down anytime soon.

Tears overflow, grip on Daehyun's hair gets tighter.

"I'm going to fucking-!" Youngjae screams and throws his head back as his orgasm rips right through him.

Daehyun chokes and spits Youngjae's cum right back at him.

"You're a mess," Daehyun says, swallowing the rest of the cum he didn't spit back out.

He loves the feeling another person's cum gives him as it slowly makes its way down his throat.

"You didn't die, did you?" Daehyun asks, his hand creeping up Youngjae's thigh.

Youngjae lets out a weak moan.

"Are you okay? Did I do too much?"

"I'm f-fine...I just..." 

Give him a minute to come back down from his high.

Daehyun grins, "Good, because I actually want to fuck you this time."

Youngjae's so focused on Daehyun rubbing his thigh that he didn't even hear what he said.

Daehyun reaches for the bottle of lube that the hotel provided.

He leans into Youngjae's face, his hot breath slapping him the face:

"Do you carry condoms? Just so you know, I don't carry any."

Youngjae still hasn't recovered from his high.

He's about to go on another one.

"Just kidding," Daehyun teases, reaching over for the condom on the nightstand.

He creeps into his bodysuit and pulls out his dick.

"You see this? It's hard. You did this." He flicks the tip, "It hurts. It's your fault, Youngjae-ah."

"Big," Youngjae says.

"Excuse me?"

"It's big."

Daehyun grins, Youngjae's words fueling his ego.

"You want it?" He asks, opening the condom and rolling it on his dick.

"Y-yes," Youngjae replies.

"Then beg."

"I..." Youngjae squirms, "I want it."

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic."

"Please..." Youngjae croaks, "Please, daddy, I fucking want it."

"Who's daddy?"

"You are. Daddy."

Daehyun bites down on his lip.

"Call me that again."

"Daddy."

Again. Again. Again.

"Fuck," Daehyun grunts, "bend over."

Youngjae obeys.

Daehyun twists open the cap of the lube and pours it onto his fingers. He slides two of his fingers into Youngjae's entrance.

He's trembling already.

Daehyun positions himself in front his entrance,

"Good?"

Before Youngjae could even say anything, Daehyun pushes himself inside him

and Youngjae cries out.

Those pent-up feelings inside are coming back.

The love, the want, the lust

They're back.

His high is back.

"You feel so good, Jae," Daehyun groans, grabbing a fistful of Youngjae's hair.

He starts out agonizingly slow again. That's how Youngjae likes it after all.

"I'm fucking disgusting-" Youngjae moans.

He's right. He's disgusting.

Daehyun picks up the pace, it seems like Youngjae's adjusted.

He slams out of him, back in.

Out, back in.

Youngjae's screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

"Daehyun- D-Daehyun...Dad- Daehyun-!"

He's holding onto those feelings again. 

He'll let them go for good soon.

"You're nasty," Daehyun says, reaching for Youngjae's dick, "You want me to jack you off?"

"P-please," Youngjae gasps.

"Please who?"

"Please....daddy."

"Your wish is my command," Daehyun grabs Youngjae's dick and begins to pump him at a quick pace.

There's no rhythm just yet. Daehyun's thrusts and his pumps are erratic.

It's becoming too much for Youngjae to handle again.

"Too much," He cries, "Daddy, It's too much-!" 

It's unbearable. 

"I-I'm close," His voice jumps, "Daddy, can I cum? Please?"

"No," Daehyun bluntly replies.

"Please....please I need to cum-"

"I said no."

It hurts. But it feels so good. His whole body's trembling.

It hurts

but it feels so good.

Fuck, it's becoming unbearable again.

"Too much," he whines.

He's letting those bottled up emotions go for good.

His second orgasm is creeping up on him.

"Are you close?" Daehyun asks.

"Fucking-" Youngjae cries.

His second orgasm rips through him with as much force as his first one, Daehyun's orgasm following soon after.

Youngjae's legs give out on him and he collapses on the bed.

He's a panting

whining

moaning mess.

He's fucking disgusting.

His body trembles as he slowly comes down from his high.


	5. Chapter 5

The room's filled with pants and Youngjae's soft whines.

Those pent-up feelings are gone. He finally let them go. 

"Feel good?" Daehyun asks, rolling the condom off his dick and tossing it into the trash can.

Youngjae grunts. 

"Yes? No?"

"Good. Really good. Can barely move. Body sore. Throat hurts."

Daehyun chuckles. He goes to the bathroom to grab towels, "Did I fuck you that hard?"

"Yeah. No problem though. Really liked it."

Youngjae's so cute.

His whole body hurts.

Arms, legs, back. 

Everything's sore.

His voice went hoarse from screaming too loud.

Honestly, he's acting like it wasn't when worth it.

With Daehyun's help, Youngjae manages to get up to shower.

He shuffles out of the shower into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his body.

"Feel better?" Daehyun asks.

Youngjae nods.

"Need tea," he says.

"I don't think they offer food services here," Daehyun says, "It's a short stay hotel. But we can go to a café after we leave, okay?"

"Okay. I'll pay."

"No no, I'll pay."

\---

Youngjae practically limps out the hotel room and down the hallway to the elevator.

Daehyun must've fucked him good.

"Did I get you good?" Daehyun asks, holding in his laughter.

"Shut up," Youngjae whines, "It hurts to do anything."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Fuck off," Youngjae presses the down button on the elevator. 

He's already embarrassed as it is.

The elevator ride to the lobby is dead silent.

Daehyun doesn't want to say anything stupid. So he keeps his mouth shut.

"Want me to hold your hand so you don't fall?"

"Stop mocking me or I won't pay you."

Daehyun pouts, "I'm trying to be nice. I feel bad for making you limp."

"Why do you feel bad?" Youngjae asks, "It was amazing."

Daehyun flushes.

You're not supposed to fall in love.

They reach the lobby and Youngjae's still limping.

"Sit down," Daehyun pushes Youngjae into a chair, "I'll pay."

"But-"

"Shut up," Daehyun approaches the lady at the front desk.

She was smiling when they left to go take the elevator. She's still smiling.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" She asks, "I see someone did." She gestures over to Youngjae.

"Yes, we did, thank you," Daehyun hands her the keycard back and pulls out his wallet.

The images of what he and Daehyun did together are vivid in his mind.

He replays them over

and over

and over again.

He's falling in love. 

He can't deny it anymore. He's in love.

Daehyun bows at the lady when she gives him his credit card back. 

"You come see us again, you hear?" She says, not letting her smile falter.

"You'll see us again," Daehyun teases, "Come on Jae, let's go get you that tea."

Don't fall in love.

\---

Daehyun had to carry Youngjae on his back to the café. 

Youngjae's breath tickled his neck.

"We're here," Daehyun says, "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?"

"No," Youngjae mumbles, "I wanted to though."

"I'll carry you to the table."

"Hmm."

Daehyun gently seats Youngjae in the booth in across from him.

"Good?" He asks.

"Yeah." 

"What do you want?" 

"Boba."

Daehyun's mouth makes an "o" shape, "I love boba."

Youngjae grins, "The boba here is to die for."

"Really? I'll be the judge of that."

Daehyun is falling in love. He can't help it.

The fact that they both love boba is making him fall harder for him.

They order their drinks and Daehyun tries to stir up conversation.

"So, Youngjae-ah, did I do okay? With the sex, I mean..."

"It was life changing," Youngjae says, "I'm not kidding. It was amazing."

Daehyun's face turns red.

"I'm glad I could please you..." his voice trials off, "That's my job, after all."

A waitress sets their drinks on their table.

"Thank you," they say in unison and bow for her.

She smiles and walks back into the kitchen.

Rule two: don't fall in love.

This is eating Daehyun up inside.

He gets embarrassed when he thinks about Youngjae trembling underneath him, begging for him to fuck him.

This sucks.

He slams his hand on the table, startling Youngjae.

"I need to tell you something," he puts it bluntly, "it's been bothering me."

"Uh-huh?" Youngjae looks at him dead in the face. It's like he's staring into his soul.

"Don't tell my boss, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

Daehyun takes a sip of his boba before taking a deep breath:

"Listen, I don't know how to say this without regretting it afterward. But, to put it simply, I really like you. I know I said not to fall in love with me, but I'm in love with you. It's weird because I never get this attached to my customers, but I like you."

This is a lot to take in.

"That's real funny," Youngjae says, setting his cup down, "Because I just so happen to like you too."

Daehyun looks up from his cup, "Really?"

Youngjae nods, "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd turn me down. Your rule, you know."

So, what now?

Daehyun squirms in his seat, "So, do you want to-"

"Absolutely," Youngjae smiles.

Daehyun's heart skips a beat.

His smile is the cutest.

Daehyun scratches out "don't fall in love" of his little book of rules.

Obviously, he doesn't need it anymore.

He's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh it's daehyun's birthday. happy birthday son
> 
> i read through the comments i get and theyre so cute y'all are so sweet aaaaaa :'))))
> 
> this is based off a manga i read called "the private report of my lesbian experiences with loneliness"


End file.
